U.S. Pat. No. 2,245,129 to Greenewalt discloses a non-catalytic 20 plus hour process for the polymerization of 6-aminocapronitrile to high molecular weight polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,736 to Curatolo et al. discloses a catalytic process for the polymerization of omega-aminonitrile either alone or in combination with other polyamide forming monomers.
It is conventional practice to form polyamide molding powders by the non-catalytic polymerization of a dicarboxylic acid and a diamine. Catalysts are detrimental to the color and stability of the polymer, and catalytic residues in the polymer restrict its uses.
It is, therefore, desirable to have a fast, non-catalytic process for the production of polyamide copolymers. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a process.